


The Poker Game

by delilahknows



Series: Please? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahknows/pseuds/delilahknows
Summary: Dove interrupts poker night.





	The Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> tada! i'm so freaking excited to start a second profile dedicated to my original work.
> 
> (for those who don't know me.) hi, i'm delilah. i like to write erotica, and if you don't know i'm also 'NegansOtherWife' on AO3.

Dove had found herself in a precarious situation. She’d been a very naughty girl and broken one of Daddy’s rules. It wasn’t her fault, honest. 

Then again, she was accident prone and naughty by nature. Situations such as this one just tended to find her. She’d been doing just what Daddy had told her to do: Be seen but not heard. But then she had to go and trip, falling hands and knees in front of not only her Daddy but his three guests. The small skirt, which had been gifted to her the same night, was now stained from the glasses of whiskey that she’d been carrying. The material stuck to the surface of her exposed stomach, revealing her bare ass and the jeweled butt plug nestled between her cheeks.

Daddy’s friends stared. Dove didn’t mind, only squirmed from the uncomfortable feeling of the stickiness that clung to her skin from the alcohol. 

“Dove?” Daddy sighed, carefully setting his deck of cards atop the table. “Two things. I told you two things.” He stressed. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whimpered, suckling on her lower lip for comfort. “H-he stuck his foot out…” She began to protest, pointing to his friend, Wes, who wore an innocent grin. 

Ignoring her words, he pointed out, “You even managed to ruin the extra-special outfit I got you for tonight.” 

Dove sniffled, pouting at the unfairness. If only she’d been more careful.

He sighed again, a heavy exhalation that made her tremble. Worse than anything, she hated disappointing her Daddy. And on poker night of all nights—the one extracurricular activity he allowed himself to do once a month. Just one night that was meant to be purely his.

“Daddy, what can I do?” Dove had yet to move, still kneeling in the puddle of alcohol with her ass blatantly exposed. “I’ll do anything. Please?”

The room filled with snickering and she began to feel as if she’d been left out of some secret. Daddy pretended to consider her words for a moment, his eyes sweeping across her exposed pussy and the damp fabric of her top. Dove’s nipples perked from the apparent attention, her breath heavier as she allowed the weight of her promise to sink in. It sat heavy in her tummy, and she squirmed again. Though this time, it was from the wetness that had begun to collect and drip from her throbbing cunt. 

“Anything?” He curled his fingers, beckoning her forward.

The mess lay forgotten as she crawled forth on her hands and knees, the collective gaze of her audience sat heavy on her back as she groveled. Her cheeks burned with humiliation as she knelt by her Daddy’s side, waiting for his instructions. 

“Stand for me, Dove.” She did so eagerly. “Remove the entire outfit.”

The others eagerly watched as she disrobed without a second thought. The white tube top and micro-skirt had barely covered her assets, to begin with. Unrestrained, her heavy breasts bounced and jiggled as she bent to undo the zipper of her skirt. When she was done, she looked to him for instructions, delighted by the way her Daddy’s eyes glowed with pride.

She only ever wanted to please him.

He stood, helping her onto the table. The green felt tickled her bare ass, her full breasts pillowing as she reclined fully onto her back. Spread out before her Daddy’s friends; she felt her body react in kind to their heated stares. Her upper thighs had become slick with her pussy juices, and a slight flush had broken across her skin. 

“Alright, gentleman.” Daddy clapped his hands, gray eyes twinkling with an air of mischief as he took his seat that just so happened to be positioned between Dove’s spread legs. He had a nice view of her plump pussy lips, and even better, the predatory gleam that reflected in the gaze of each of his guests as they intently studied Dove’s heaving chest. Tonight’s true intention would so begin. “Where were we?”

“New hand?” Wes suggested, though his eyes remained glued to Dove’s breasts. 

Daddy nodded in agreement, reaching for a stack of cards near the curve of her hip and started to shuffle the deck. They passed the cards between them, discarding cards and grumbling when appropriate. 

Dove had no choice but to listen to it all; from her position, she could only gaze at the ceiling and imagine what more she could do to make up for her previous mistake. 

“I’m feelin’ lucky today, fellas,” Daddy leaned forward to place the poker chips onto her stomach, his shirt sleeve brushing her hardened clit in the process. 

Dove barely held her whimper at bay. Her Daddy was teasing her.

The others followed at his beckoning until finally, Dove had a small pile of chips resting on her tummy. She tried not to squirm too much, biting her lips when hands lingered and fondled. Seen, not heard. But that was hard to follow when four sets of hands teased her mercilessly. Of all his friends, Wes seemed hellbent on getting her in further trouble. He bowed forward, clouding her vision of the ceiling as he enveloped her left nipple. She squirmed under his ministrations, feeling a different, familiar pair of hands spread her legs further. 

“Wet already, little slut?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” She recognized her mistake the moment she’d opened her mouth, but Dove was so eager to please—she’d forgotten, again. 

She choked on the intrusion, the material of her top having been used as a makeshift gag, and as Wes switched to her other breast, another mouth trailed the expanse of her collarbone. She gave herself over to the feeling, moaning freely against the gag as she arched her back. Daddy hadn’t said anything about moving. 

Dove fumbled for a minute, finding first, one head and then a second before she entwined her little fingers in their hair, pressing them greedily against her skin as she spread her legs wider.

“Is she always like this?” Dove heard one of them ask, a hint of wonder in his voice as she felt her Daddy’s fingers slip easily into her slick sex.

“Mhmm, my slut’s little cunny is always dripping. Isn’t that right, Dove?” They shared a laugh as she struggled to speak, the gag stifling her scream as a hand reached between her legs to toy with the plug in her ass, cruelly pushing it deeper. Another hand, more calloused, pressed against her clit.

Above any sensation, Dove focused on her Daddy’s touch. His thick fingers massaged that special spot located on her front wall until she was bucking her hips and flooding his fingers with her cream. She called out with a muffled cry, her inner walls clenching in response to Wes biting down on her nipple.

Wes released her nipple with a sucking pop, studying Dove with a glint in his eye. “Same time next month, fellas?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! why not leave a kudo and a comment. i love hearing from my readers. okay, mwah. x


End file.
